Code:Lesbian
by Irwin-LyokoWarroir
Summary: It's summer Vaction. Odd and Ulrich are away with Kiwi. Aelita is bored because Jeremie is always working on the SuperComputer. So Aelita and Yumi have a girl's day out. WARNING Yuri. Yumi & Aelita & Sissy. Don't read if you don't like yuri. I hate flames
1. Strange Love

_**Code:Lesbian**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Strange Love**_

On a warm summer day just like any other, Jeremy and Aelita were in the factory just like any other day, exactly the problem!! Or so Aelita thought. They both were working at the super computer, as Jeremy toiled away furiously, trying to rebuild Lyoko like always, again the problem here!! Not that Aelita didn't want it rebuilt, but Jeremy barely did anything else. As Jeremy typed on the keyboard Aelita looked down at him.

"Jeremy why don't we take a break? We've been at this all day" Aelita said in a concerned voice.

"Sorry Aelita, but Ive got hundreds of these algorithms to compile before we can start the rebuilding of another sector" Jeremy explained with out ever stopping his typing or even looking at her.

"Jeremy, I know rebuilding Lyoko is important, but you keep at it like this and you might get sick. You've barely eaten this last week, and you haven't slept a wink at all either" Aelita said

Jeremy stopped typing and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and his eyes "Yeah I haven't gotten any sleep in a while. Ill stop once I finish half of these algorithms" he said before continuing the typing.

"Well I'm gonna head out then, see if I cant find Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi. Bye" Aelita said as she walked into the elevator.

"See ya Aelita, and don't worry Ill be fine" Jeremy reassured with a smile. Aelita waved as the elevator closed shut and began its accent. When Aelita reached the ground level, she exited the elevator and the factory, and worked her back to the academy. When she got back to the grounds, she was about walk into the building when Yumi walked out of the door.

"Oh hey Yumi, what are you up too?" Aelita asked with a wave.

"I was looking for Ulrich or Odd, but I think their out, they took Kiwi with them too" Yumi explained.

"Hhmm" Aelita hummer in thought "Wonder where they went?" she said.

"Oh well. Do you want to do something?" Yumi asked.

"Sure, but what?" Aelita asked.

"Well we can get some lunch?" Yumi suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. Any place in mind?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, follow me" Yumi said as she waved Aelita to come along, and she did so.

------

Yumi lead Aelita to a restaurant, a few blocks away

"This place serves everything" Yumi said as her and Aelita entered the restaurant.

"Well I think Ill get a salad, one sounds pretty good right now" Aelita said

"Yeah that does sound good" Yumi said as they sat down in a booth.

A young woman walked up to the table "So what can I get you girls?" she asked with a smile.

"Two medium salads please" Yumi said

"Okay, would you like some water with that?" the waitress asked

"Sure" Yumi replied

"Yes please" Aelita said

"Okay, Ill be right back with your drinks and the salads should be shortly after" the waitress said before she turned and walked away

Yumi turned to Aelita "So how are you and Jeremy coming on restoring Lyoko?" she asked

"Pretty well Id say but Jeremy is working a little too much lately. Most of the time Im with him its Recompile this for Lyoko, and load that for Lyoko"

"Yeah, he has been working a lot lately.." Yumi said

The waitress came back with their water, and put the cups on the table before returning to the kitchen

"Well, you like him dont you?" Yumi asked

"Yes, but if all hes gonna do is work, then wed have no time together, Ill keep our relationship as friends, but no more then that" Aelita explained

"Okay" Yumi said and then she saw the waitress with their salads, who came up and put them on the table

"Thanks" Yumi and Aelita said at the same time, before they both reached for the dressing, but bumped hands

"Oh sorry, go ahead Aelita" Yumi said slight laugh

"Okay" Aelita said as she grabbed the bottle, and poured some on her salad before handing it to Yumi.

Yumi took the bottle and did the same They both began to enjoy their salads.

------

After they finished their plates, they gave the waitress came up to collect the bill "Did you two enjoy the meal?" she asked as she put the bill on the table.

"Yes thank you" Yumi said, as the waitress turned to leave

"I'll pay" Yumi said as she pulled out some money and put it on top of the bill

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked

"Yeah, let's go" Yumi said as she rose up and Aelita did the same

They walked out of the restaurant

"Hey I have some thing that might sooth you, from all the work youve been doing with Jeremy" Yumi said

"Really? What?" Aelita asked

"A spa" Yumi said as she grabbed Aelitas wrists and yanked her along running down the road and to the right, they took another right, and they came to a Spa building

"This will help you relax" Yumi said as she pulled her in the building

"Yumi stop pulling so hard!" Aelita said as she was pulled into the building

"Sorry" Yumi laughed slightly as she let go of her

------

After they had their clothes safely locked away in a locker, they made their way to the Sauna, with their towels on, they walked in and Yumi used a ladle to pour some water on the burning embers of the fire in the middle, which kicked up mass amounts of steam, she did this twice more, and filled the room with steam.

Aelita sat down on a bench "It feels nice" she said.

"Yeah" Yumi said as she pulled off her towel completely and sat down on the other end of the bench to Aelitas right.

Aelita saw her naked body and turned away as red crossed her face "_She has a really nice body, wait, no, stop thinking that"_ Aelita thought.

Yumi didn't even act weird about it as she sat there soaking up the heat and steam.

Aelita had to keep her self from looking over to Yumi and staring at her body, but was failing miserably.

_"I've never seen anyone but myself naked before, its a bit weird but my eyes keep wondering over to her"_ Aelita thought.

Yumi caught a few of these glances from Aelita out of the corner of her eye.

"Whats wrong Aelita, never seen another girl naked?" Yumi chuckled, as she looked at her.

Aelita shook her head no, as a huge blush crossed her face from embarrassment.

"Well its nothing special" Yumi said.. "if your nervous just do it too, it will get rid of the nervousness" Yumi explained

"I'm not nervous though, its just your your so b-beautiful" Aelita said as her face flashed a new level of red.

_"Oh no, I shouldnt have said that. Why did I say that? Now she probably thinks Im weird"_ Aelita thought

"Thanks" Yumi replied

"S-Sure" Aelita stuttered, before she decided to take off her towel as well, and she let it drape over the bench

_"Aelitas not to bad looking" _Yumi thought with a smile

_"I dont know why Im feeling like this, but I dont care if she sees me naked, I wonder why" _Aelita thought deeply as she stared at Yumi

Yumi got a smile on her face as she realized Aelita was lost in thought as she stared at her

"Aelita? I can tell you like what you see" Yumi said with a mischievous smile, before she stood up which pulled Aelita out of her trance

Yumi walked over next to Aelita and sat down right next to her, with the bare skin of their arms pressing against each other

"Y-Yumi" Aelita said as a her blush reappeared

"I know what your thinking. Youve stared at me like that the entire time I've been naked" Yumi said softly

"I.. I.. I.." Aelita stuttered, with embarrassment

"You want me dont you?" Yumi asked

"Uuhh, y-yes" Aelita surrendered realizing she did, and knowing Yumi knew

Yumi smiled and slipped her right hand between Aelitas legs, and began rubbing her pussy

"Ooohh, Y-Yumi, what are y-you doing?" Aelita asked

"You want it dont you?" Yumi replied softly

Aelita never made an attempt to stop Yumis motions so Yumi never stopped, Aelita thought for a second

"Yes, k-keep going!" Aelita said, as she began to feel a totally new pleasure between her legs

Aelita leaned her upper body back against the wall, and she subconsciously began rolling her hips to Yumis hand

Yumi brought her head down next to Aelitas ear "Your beautiful too, you know?" She whispered

Aelitas heart skied a beat or two when she felt Yumis breath against her ear. Yumi then licked her ear before slightly nibbling on it, and it made Aelita tingle all over

"Y-Yumi" Aelita gasped slightly.

Yumi began licking her neck, before she started kissing it, coaxing moans from the girl she planned to show a time she'd never forget Yumi turned Aelita side ways to where Aelitas back was to her, and she turned her self to press her bare chest to Aelitas back, then wrapped her arms around to the front, and began rubbing Aelitas left breast, while she slid two fingers into Aelitas pussy, as she sucked on her neck

"Y-Yumi, please dont stop, ooohhh!" Aelita tried to say quietly

"I dont intend to stop, not till Im done" Yumi said hotly, before she began sucking on the other side of Aelitas neck

_"I know we shouldnt be doing this, but I dont care it feels so good"_ Aelita thought as Yumi picked up the pace with her fingers, and began nibbling on Aelitas shoulder slightly

Yumi brought her other hand down from Aelitas breast, and began rubbing her clit with it

"yes, yes, yyeess!" Aelita moaned, as she titled her head back let it rest on Yumi's shoulder

Yumi looked in to her eyes "Do you like it?" Yumi asked

"uh huh!" replied Aelita, with a weak nod, as her body began to go numb

Yumi slid back and let Aelita lay on the bench, before she crawled over her, and lowered her head to Aelitas pussy, and began licking it wildly

"Yumi, I-I dont think this is a wise place t-to do this" Aelita moaned

"I'll be done in a minute" Yumi said before she continued licking her pussy

Aelita bit her lower lip, before she slipped her head between Yumi's legs, and began licking her pussy

Aelita bobbed her hips with each hot lick Yumi delivered to her leaking pussy

Little did they know some one was watching through the widow on the door to he sauna

Sissys jaw dropped open, as she saw Aelita and Yumi, in a 69, eating each other out

_"Oh my god! This is new" Sissy thought, as she felt her self get a little horny watching it._

Yumi dug her tongue deep into Aelita's pussy, and swirled it around, Aelita realizing how much she like that started doing it to Yumi

They both started to moan, as they drew closer and closer to an orgasm

Aelita climaxed, and went totally numb, but she never pulled her tongue out of Yumi, and only moaned loudly

Yumi licked up Aelita's cum as she felt her own orgasm approach, and it took over her body and she almost fell limp on Aelita, but pulled herself off of her before she sat

back down on the bench

Aelita rested her head on Yumi's lap

"Did you like that Aelita?" Yumi asked softly

"Yes" Aelita said tiredly "Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay" Yumi replied with a smile and went do to kiss her, and they tasted each other and them selves

Sissy was in disbelief, one at the fact that Aelita and Yumi were screwing each other, and by the fact that she was getting REALLY horny

"Oh, where's the bathroom?" sissy siad to her self as she walked quickly down the hall, and came to the girls bathroom, she walked in and went into one of the stall's and

closed it, she then parted her towel and slid a finder into her pussy

"_Oh man, why was that so hot, that shouldn't make me horny, their girls_ Sissy thought, but didn't try to take the image out of her head, as she fingered her self to it.

Yumi stood up and helped Aelita up, they grabbed their towels and headed out of the sauna.


	2. Sissy's Confession

Hi guys. I know you liked my last chapter you little wankers. Anyway, The reason I wrote this Yuri is because There were know other Yuri's on this site about Code Lyoko and decide to make the first one. And I would like to dedicated this story to dragonlegendofdrake because he helped me with this story. Dude,(or Dood as you like to put it) Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough.

Aelita, Yumi, and Sissy are reading this.

"What the fuck?" they said in union.

"Umm... See ya later" run as fast as I can, while I leave a trail of smoke.

"GET BACK HERE!" They said

_**Code:Lesbian**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Sissy's Confession.**

It had been two days since Aelita and Yumi spent some "quality time" together at the spa. Aeltia was helping Jeremie with the creation of the sectors of lyoko since Yumi had to baby sit her little brother. She was having a day dream while looking over Jeremie's shoulder at the computer screen.

_**Flashback:**_

"Aelita? I can tell you like what you see" Yumi said with a mischievous smile, before she stood up which pulled Aelita out of her trance

Yumi walked over next to Aelita and sat down right next to her, with the bare skin of their arms pressing against each other

"Y-Yumi" Aelita said as a her blush reappeared

"I know what your thinking. Youve stared at me like that the entire time I've been naked" Yumi said softly

"I.. I.. I.." Aelita stuttered, with embarrassment

"You want me don't you?" Yumi asked

"Uuhh, y-yes" Aelita surrendered realizing she did, and knowing Yumi knew

Yumi smiled and slipped her right hand between Aelitas legs, and began rubbing her pussy

"Ooohh, Y-Yumi, what are y-you doing?" Aelita asked

"You want it don't you?" Yumi replied softly

Aelita never made an attempt to stop Yumis motions so Yumi never stopped, Aelita thought for a second

"Yes, k-keep going!" Aelita said, as she began to feel a totally new pleasure between her legs

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Aelita, are you okay?" asked Jeremie.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I was day dreaming" Aelita said quickly, while wiping drool of her cheek.

"Oh, it's just you have been acting weird for the past 2 days. Anyway, I'm almost done with the final algorithm. It'll take me a couple of hours before I finish. Why don't you find something to do until then?" said Jeremie.

"Okay. See you later Jeremie." Aelita said, waving him goodbye.

She walked towards the elevator and push the button to open it. She walk in and the elevator closed shut and began its accent. When Aelita reached the ground level, she exited the elevator and the factory. While she was walking back to the academy, Aelita was thinking about her and Yumi at the spa. She never felt pleasure like that before, especially with a girl! Now That Yumi was her girlfriend, she could feel that pleasure whenever she and Yumi were together. She was walking towards the school building when she saw Sissy talking to her friends.

"Hi Sissy" said Aelita.

Sissy turned around and saw Aelita, which cause her to remember what she saw at the spa.

"Umm...hi Aelita" said Sissy. She turned around to hide the red on her face. "Umm... can I talk to you for a minute at my room alone?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." Said Aelita

While Sissy and Aelita were walking to her room, Sissy was thinking about what she did when she saw Aelita and Yumi in the 69.

_**Flashback:**_

Sissy was in disbelief, one at the fact that Aelita and Yumi were screwing each other, and by the fact that she was getting REALLY horny

"Oh, where's the bathroom?" sissy siad to her self as she walked quickly down the hall, and came to the girls bathroom, she walked in and went into one of the stall's and

closed it, she then parted her towel and slid a finder into her pussy

"_Oh man, why was that so hot, that shouldn't make me horny, their girls_ Sissy thought, but didn't try to take the image out of her head, as she fingered her self to it.

Yumi stood up and helped Aelita up, they grabbed their towels and headed out of the sauna.

After Sissy was finished, she walked out of the bathroom and out of the spa.

"_I can believe I just did that!" _Thought Sissy_. "And the fact that their girls! Man, what am I going to do about this?"_

_**End of Flashback:**_

When they reached Sissy's room they walked in, and sat on her bed.

"Aelita, there's something I have to tell you." said Sissy.

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"Well, you see...I-I-I" she stopped, for she was afriad of what Aelita might think of her.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything." said Aelita, placing an hand on Sissy's shoulder to comfort her.

"Well, the truth is that, ...I think I love you!" siad Sissy. She closed her eyes and waited for a answer from Aelita.

Aelita closed her eyes as well, thinking what Sissy just said. She'd admit, Sissy was pretty, but she was in love with Yumi.

"I don't know what to say..." said Aelita

"And not just you, either" said Sissy.

"Huh? Who else is there?" asked Aelita.

"I think I might also love Yumi" said Sissy her eyes now open, now looking at Aelita.

"Me and Yumi?" asked Aelita with eyes wider that saucer plates.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I just had to get that of my chest" said Sissy.

"It's okay. You just took me by surprised is all" said Aelita, with a sign of relief

"Could I ask you for a favor?" asked Sissy

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"May I kiss you?" said Sissy

"Excuse me?" asked Aelita eyes wider than saucer plates again.

"Only to see if these feelings are true. Nothing more, I promise!" said Sissy

"Ummm..okay, but nothing else, promise?" said Aelita

"Thank you" said Sissy. She then leaned over for the kiss.

As their lips touched, Sissy felt a spark flare from within. She liked it and didn't want it to stop. She began to slip her to tongue into Aelita's mouth. When she did this, Aelita let her tongue in as she was too caught in the moment. Their tongue's began to swirl around each other as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Uhhhh..." moaned Sissy, as she slipped her hand under Aelita's shirt and bra and began rubbing her left breast.

Ooooo..." Aelita moaned did the same to Sissy.

Sissy was feeling the best thing see ever felt. She couldn't believe someone was actually rubbing her breast.

"Oh yes...that feels so good" said Sissy she began to lift Aelita's shirt and bra and began to suck the nipple of Aelita's left breast.

"ooo...yeah" Said Aelita as she began to pinch on Sissy's nipple sofly.

Then, a image of Yumi flashed in her head.

"Oh no.. I shouldn't be doing this. I gotta go!" said Aelita as she ran outside the room, tears running down her cheeks and towards her room, when she ran into Yumi.

"Ouch. That hurt" said Yumi.

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry." Aelita said between sobs as she cried on Yumi's shoulder.

"Huh? Sorry about what? You didn't hurt me that much" said Yumi.

"There's something I have to tell you" said Aelita.

"Tell me what?" asked Yumi with a worried look on her face.

"Sissy kissed me and I let her. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Aelita said

Yumi only smiled at her and hugged Aelita. " It's okay Aelita. I forgive you. Just don't beat yourself over it."

"But I kissed someone other than you. How can you forgive me just like that" asked Aelita as she looked in Yumi's eyes.

"Because your honest to me, and that's good enough for me." Said Yumi, as took Aelita's chin to kiss her.

They kissed for a minute or two before they stopped.

"Feel better now?" asked Yumi with a sly smile.

Aelita shook her head "I still need some sexual healing" she said with a sly smile as well.

They held hands as they walked towards to Aelita's room.

"There;s something also I have to tell you Yumi" Said Aelita

"What?" asked Yumi

"Sissy said that she loves the both of us" said Aelita

"Huh? Why she say that?"

"I don't know. I guess it was all bottled up or something."

When they got to Aelita's room, they opened and began one of the most amazing kisses like never before, without shutting the door.

Yumi and Aelita continued an unbreakable kiss as Yumi pushed Aelita on to her bed, and got on top of her, before she grabbed her breast and began rubbing it softly, causing Aelita to moan throught their kiss

Aelita grabbed Yumi's sides, and snaked her hands under Yumi's shirt, working her way up to her breasts  
When Aelita finaly reached Yumi's breasts, she realized Yumi wasn't wearing a bra, and Aelita instantly pinched her nipples slightly, as she rubbed her breasts

Yumi pulled away from the kiss and began sucking on Aelita's neck, while nibbling it slightly, then she un-zipped Aelita's sweater and opened it up so she could grab her breasts, then realizing that she had on her bra, so yumi sneaked her hand to Aelita's back and unhooked her bra, then pulled it off completely, before grabbing the soft bare breasts

"Ohh Yuuumiii!!" Aelita moaned

Yumi pulled off of Aelita "Take off the rest of your clothes..." she said, and Aelita nodded

Aelita stood up and and too took off the rest of her clothes as did Yumi

When they were both naked Yumi intertwined both of her hands fingers with Aelita's hands, and pushed her back to the bed, and began licking Aelita's breast, and nipples

Slowly but surely Yumi made her way down Aelita's warm body, and in between her legs, and began licking Aelita's clit

"uughhhh Yumi, ooohhh" Aelita moaned as Yumi's tongue venture around and through the walls of her pussy and clit

Yumi released one of Aelita's hands and slid a finger into her pussy, and began swirling it around

Aelita bobbed and rolled her hips to Yumi's motions...

Little did they know, someone was video taping the whole thing.

"Hehehehe...I'm not giving up that easily. Soon you two will be mine" Said Sissy.

Sorry If it was a little short. It just felt right to end it here. Please review. And dragonlegendofdrake, Thank you so much for helping me.


	3. Blackmail

Hi guys. Thanks for the views. This chapter is dedicated to Loner Kitsune because not only did she give me the most reviews so far but also because she is my favorite review(You rule dude) Anyway, enjoy.(Plus the sex scene will be a little short because they woke up late in th morning)

Meanwhile Aelita, Yumi, and Sissy are standing right behind me.

"There you are!" Said Sissy

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson for what you wrote in the last chapter." Said Yumi.

"Yeah" Said Aelita

"Oh shit They found me." I run as I fast as I can

"Why you little..." They all said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Code:Lesbian**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Blackmail**_

The next morning...

The sun was shining through the small opening's of Aelita's window, waking her up a little. She looked at ger lover at her side, who was still asleep. Yumi had spent the night with Aelita to comfort her because of what happened yesterday with Sissy and Aelita. Aelita looked at her clock to check how much time she had before breakfast. The clock was reading 7:00am as she yawned a bit to wake up a bit.

"I still have time" Aelita said to herself, before turning back to Yumi

Aelita slipped her had under Yumi's night gown and cupped one of her breast and began to massage it slowly. While she was doing this, she began to humb her pussy on Yumi's butt gathering the friction to build the intensity With this, Yumi woke up with her breast feeling so good and felt herself being moved a little at a time.

"Huh? Oh I see." said Yumi as she turned around to see Aelita playing with her.

"Well, good morning Yumi." said Aelita with a sly grin.

"Being frisky already huh?" Said Yumi.

"You bet" Said Aelita

"Then I guess I'll be frisky too, you sneaky little girl." Said Yumi with a sly grin as well.

With that, Yumi began to take her nightgown off and Aelita's as well. She lad her body on top's of Aelita's and began to pump her pussy into Aelita's pussy, while she kissed Aelita. She slipped her tongue within and started to swirl it around. As Aelita and Yumi battle for dominance, Yumi pumping was getting faster and faster.

"Ohh..ohh...ohh...ohh...ohh" moaned Aelita. "Ohh..Yumi...faster, faster"

"Alright, you asked for it." Said Yumi, as she began to pump as fast as she could.

Then Yumi stop pumping, put their legs like scissors for more leg room and began to pump even harder than she could had ever have.

"Ohhh.. ohhh.. I'm about to cum." Said Aelita between moans.

"Me too Aelita." Said Yumi.

Then they finally both climaxed after what seemed forever.

Yumi went limp and rolled of Aelita.She stares at Aelita's eye's for what seems like forever when it lasted for 3 minutes.

"Wow, You sure know how to wake a girl up a great way" Said Yumi as she stroked Aelita's pink hair.

"Well, I learned from the best didn't I?" Aelita said cheerfully, as she stroked Yumi's hair as well.

Yumi giggled a bit before sitting up to strech. "Yeah, I've taught you well. Maybe a little too well in fact."

"Well, you know what they say, the student can always surpass the master." Said Aelita.

"True. Well, I guess we should take a shower and then get some breakfast now." Said Yumi.

"Okay." said Aelita.

Aelita stood up to yawn and stretched one last time before putting on a bathrobe and grabbing a towel and heading out the bedroom towards the girl's locker room, as the same with Yumi.

Aeita and Yumi were walking down the hall when they saw Sissy coming from the left side of them, also wearing a bathrobe as well.

"Good morning Sissy." Said Yumi

"Yes, it sure is a good morning today." Said Sissy with weird looking smile

"Ummmmm...are you feeling alright Sissy?" asked Aelita.

"Why, I'm feeling pretty good. Why do you ask?" Said Sissy.

"N-N-No reason. I was just wondering" Said Aelita, while looking away to avoid eye contact with Sissy.

"Anyway, after you guy's are done taking a shower, can I talk to you both during breakfest?" asked Sissy.

"Sure. We'll be glad to." Said Yumi.

When they reached the showers, Yumi opened the door and let Aelita in before going in herself. Aelita then walked in a stall, took pf her bathrobe and turned on the shower.

"_I wonder why she wants to talk to us?"_ wondered Aelita, as she began to wash her hair.

After they were done taking their shower, Yumi and Aelita they bothed got dressed and walked to the cafeteria to meet Sissy. When they got there, at first they couldn't find her, until they saw her waving at them with a laptop and camera in front of her.

"Hi Sissy. What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Aelita, still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just 3 things. Number one, I want to say how I feel to the both of you. I love you both. I loved you since..." said Sissy as blush appeared on her face.

"Since when?" asked Yumi.

"Since I-I-I...I saw you at the sauna in the 69 position.!" Said Sissy as she laid her head down and her eyes closed as she waited for an answer.

Aelita said nothing as she already knew Sissy's feeling for them, but was shocked as well when she heard Sissy say she saw them having sex. As for Yumi, she only giggled at this.

"Well, I guess I can see how that can cause feelings to develop." said Yumi.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Said Sissy, lifting her head and opening her eyes. " Now, Number two. How was you sex last night?" said Sissy smiling with her usual evil grin

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Aelita and Yumi said with shocked union.

"This is what I mean." Said Sissy, turning her laptop around. It begun to show Aelita and Yumi having sex in Aelita's room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Aelita yelled "Why in the world would you recored us..." Aelita suddenly stopped talking because everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Young lady, I will not tolerate such language in this school" Jim said to Aelita, not seeing the video on Sissy's laptop because she had it turned back to her side and had it closed down.

"But, but, but, but..." as Aelita could say nothing else at the moment

"But nothing. To the principles office. NOW!" Said Jim.

Aelita sat up and glared angrily at Sissy before walking away to the principles office.

When Jim walked away, Yumi said " How could you do that! This is low, even for you."

"Because I know I can't be with you two. So I'm going with the next best thing." Sissy said.

"And what is that?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm going to blackmail you two to have sex with me. And if you do not cooperate, I'll show the whole school." Said Sissy.

"Fine" Said Yumi "But if you so as hurt Aelita, I'll kill you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry if it's too short. I just had major writers block and I couldn't go any further. I'll try to make the chapter 3 times as big next week.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey guys here is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it. To make up for it being short I made it twice as long. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Code:Lesbian**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

A few hours after school, Aelita meet Yumi at the School exit. Aelita was sent to detention after the principal given her a long and boring talk about why she couldn't cuss at school and what the consequences were when anybody did and why it wasn't proper for people to use such language.

"Hi Yumi. So what's is going with Sissy?"

"She's blackmailing us to have sex with her." said Yumi, with an angry look on her face.

"What? You mean she's that desperate to be with us?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah. You know, I wouldn't being with her if she wasn't so desperate to force us to have sex with her. As long you didn't mind being with her."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I was kinda in heaven for a little bit when I was kissing Sissy, until I remembered you." Said Aelita. "But now, I can't ever forgive her for what she is doing to us."

"I agree with you there. Anybody who is desperate enough to blackmail somebody is just plain evil." Said Yumi.

"Yeah. So, ummm...when is this whole thing supposed to happen?" Asked Aelita.

"Sometime next week. Says it will give her dad and Jim enough time to forget all about what happened today. Hpm! It makes me so angry." said Yumi as she slammed her fist on the lockers.

"Me too. I can't believe she stooped so low to even do this kind of thing." Said Aelita.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking what they could do to release the stress.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go to Lyoko for a bit to kill some monster's?" Said Yumi.

"Sure, why not. At least we'll be able to see how Jeremie is doing. I haven't seen him in quite a while." Said Aelita.

----------------------------

They ran to their usual hideout out in the forest, climbed down the sewers, and ran to the factory. When they got to the Supercomputer room, Jeremie was not anywhere to be seen.

"Huh? I wounder where he is?" Aelita asked.

"Don't know. He's probably at the cafeteria or something." Said Yumi before she saw a note taped to the keyboard.

It said "Dear Yumi and Aelita, I'm not here right now because my dad came by earlier this morning, so I'm spending the day with him. See you later."

"Hmmm... I guess we have the factory to ourselfs then?" Asked Aelita.

"Looks like it." Said Yumi as she walked over to Aelita with a sly smile.

Yumi began a most sensual kiss that seemed unbreakable. Aelita moaned slightly as she rubbed Yumi's left breast through her shirt.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Said Yumi as she slipped her tongue in and played with Aelita's.

Their tongue's swirled around like a whirlpool as there kiss grew more passionate. Yumi laid Aelita down as they continued to kiss. Then Yumi began to remove Aelita's shirt and bra.

"I don't think you'll need these" Yumi said as she tossed them aside.

"Then I guess you won't need these either." Aelita said. as she removed Yumi's shirt and bra, tossing them aside as well, and then they continued their kiss.

Yumi then suddenly stopped what they were doing and pulled down Aelita's shorts and panties, along with hers, and laid on top her, and began pushing her pussy against Aelita's .

"Ohh...yes!" Aelita said, almost yelling. She then grabbed Yumi's butt to gain more speed.

Aelita then used her right hand to grab Yumi's right breast and strated to rub it slowly. Then she flipped them both to put herself on top on Yumi.

"Huh? Why you stop?" Asked Yumi

" I haven't stopped. I'm just getting started." Aelita said as she began to trial kiss around Yumi's neck.

Yumi closed her eye's as Aelita continued. Aelitathen started to lower her kisses towards Yumi's breast's. She began to suck her left breast and massageing the other one.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going" yelling Yumi. as she arced her back.

( Sorry but I couldn't find a way to go further. Major writer's block)

----------------------------

After they got dressed, Yumi asked " I got an idea Aelita and I think your going to like it."

"What is it?" Asked Aelita

"Why don't we wait 6 days before we have sex again. That way, the day before we have to have sex with Sissy, we will have a better time than we had ever have. What do you say?" Said Yumi

"Okay. I think I can wait for 6 days." Said Aelita.

In the meantime, why don't you hang out at my house so that we won't have to see Sissy until next week. My parents and little brother will be at a amusement park for the week." Said Yumi

"Cool. I like that. I'll go to my room and get ready." Said Aelita.

-----------------------------

6 Day's Later

--------------------------------

Aelita and Yumi were walking towards Yumi's house, holding hands while talking about Ulrich and Odd.

"Man all this time I thought I was going to end up with Ulrich, and But instead, I get some better" Said Yumi.

"Hmmmm. And who might that be?" Asked Aelita, already knowing the answer

"You silly" Said Yumi as she opened the door to her house.

They ran to Yumi's room, opened the door, and locked it. Aelita looked at Yumi with lust in her eyes

"I love you so much." Said Aelita before going into a breathless kiss. Then Yumi broke the kiss to talk.

"I know a better way" Said Yumi

Yumi took a step back before grasping the bottom of her tank top and slowly pulling it over her head. Aelita matched Yumi's movements by slowly removing her sheer top. They both continued to search each other's eyes as they both slowly reached behind them to unhook their bras. They each slowly slid their respective garments from their shoulders and let them fall aimlessly to the floor. Their eyes trailed slowly from their bare shoulders down to their collarbones across their full and supple breasts and down to their stomachs before trailing back up and reconnecting.

Aelita stepped forward to capture Yumi in another breathless kiss. The feel of each other's warm skin and taut nipples against the other caused them both to moan softly. Aelita hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of the jeans and the underpants, sliding them both down in one slow, fluid motion.

Yumi turned Aelita around and slowly slid down the zipper of Aelita's skirt and with a light tug let it fall harmlessly to the floor. The green lace boy shorts Aelita wore met the same fate.

Aelita began kissing down Yumi's collarbone, continuing to kiss down the valley between her breasts before kissing her way over and taking one of them into her mouth.

"Ahhh." Yumi's breathless response as her head fell back. Aelita soon switched to the other breast. "Mmmm…" Yumi moaned as Aelita lightly sucked on the other nipple. Still standing near the foot of the bed, Yumi leaned back onto the bed, propping herself up with both arms.

"Now where was I?" Aelita softly asked as she stepped to her left and placed her palm flat on Yumi's stomach, fingers pointing down and slowly slid her hand down. Her hand glided over the quivering flesh below. When her middle finger reached its destination and began making small circles, Yumi cried out. "OH… God, yes!!!" Yumi's breathing was shallow and labored as Aelita expertly caressed her.

"Aelita… please… kiss me there." Yumi's plea was urgent. Aelita kissed her lips deeply before responding.

"I will… but first…" Aelita said then slid her middle finger inside.

"Ohhhh… sweet Jesus!!!!" Yumi cried out as she practically melted at the entry of Aelita's finger. "The kiss… can wait… for a minute… AAAHHH!!!"

Yumi lowered herself onto her back and continued to cry out in ecstasy. Aelita withdrew her finger and began kissing Yumi stomach beginning her arduous descent. Yumi's body shook in anticipation of the feel of Aelita's warm mouth on its center. Aelita looked up at Yumi one last time before the first kiss.

"Ahh! Aelita!!" Yumi bellowed in a voice several octaves higher than normal. The second kiss elevated Yumi's torso off of the bed. "Feels… so… good… AAAGGGHH!!" Aelita reached up, slowly dragging her nails down Yumi's torso. She then gently took Yumi's clit into her mouth and began sucking it. "OH… GOD!!!" Yumi turned her face to her pillow, bit into it and screamed. Aelita felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her as she applied more sucking pressure. And then… it happened.

"OH MY GOD!! AELITA!!!… OOOWWWWWW!!!!!" Yumi's scream signaled the sudden arrival of a powerful orgasm that snuck up on her out of nowhere.

Yumi began frantically panting. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH!!!" Aelita never checked her speed as she continued sucking Yumi. Her body barely had time to recover from her orgasm when lightening decided to strike a second time.

"OH MY… AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Yumi's eyes reflexively opened and stretched then rolled back in her head. She let out a long breath. She had never in her life had back-to-back orgasms. Yumi looked down at Aelita in pleasant disbelief.

"Mmmm." Aelita hummed as she looked up at Yumi, bit her bottom lip and grinned a sexy grin.

"If that's what it's going to be like after six days… I'll see you in a month." Yumi breathlessly joked. "Come here."

Aelita slid up, running her hand over Yumi's warm flesh as she moved eliciting a shudder from her.

"I hope it was worth the wait." Aelita purred, kissing Yumi softly.

Yumi chuckled, returning Aelita's soft kiss. "Oh, it was. But there is just one thing."

"What's that?"

In one swift move, Yumi flipped Aelita onto her back. Aelita gasped as she felt Yumi's weight on top of her. Yumi's black hair fell down around her face casting a sexy, tousled shadow.

"Scratching your six day itch." Yumi answered in a low, sexy growl. She pressed a knee into Aelita's center, causing the dark-haired temptress to draw breath between her teeth. Yumi lowered her head and began sucking on Aelita's pulse point.

"AAHH!! How did… you find my… spot so quick? MMMM!!!!" Aelita asked.

"I know you better than you know yourself." Yumi proclaimed as she continued her pleasuring of Aelita's neck.

"Is… that… right?" Aelita managed to eke out.

"Yeah. Our personalities switch, when we are making love." Yumi said as she lowered herself from Aelita's neck to her collarbone, heading for Aelita0's erect nipples. "Watch this…" Yumi placed her mouth around Aelita's nipple and began sucking.

"SHIT!" Aelita spat in pleasure.

"See? You curse in bed. I don't." Yumi said briefly looking up at Aelita.

"That's not true." Aelita replied. "Just now was just one time."

"Really?" Yumi said before applying more continuous sucking pressure to Aelita's nipple.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK FUUUUCK!!!!" Aelita's stream of f-bombs proved Yumi's point.

"See what I mean?" Yumi smirked.

"Yumi… I love you…but please shut up and make love to me." Aelita said.

"That's not what you want to say." Yumi said as she continued her southerly trail, planting kisses down Aelita's body. "Say what you really want to say." Yumi said while licking at Aelita's belly button. She began swirling it with her tongue. Aelita moaned and quivered in anticipation. "Come on say it."

"Yumi, shut up and fuck me." Aelita said.

"Atta girl." Yumi said before rapidly descending upon Aelita.

"AAAHHH, SHIT YESSSSSS!!!" Aelita screamed as Yumi's tongue flicked against her for the first time. The heiress deliciously arched her back allowing the heat from Yumi's tongue to set her on fire. Yumi put consistent pressure on Aelita's center, keeping her level of arousal and the same heightened level for close to ten minutes.

"OH MY GOD!! Yumi!" Aelita squeezed out as senses were on maximum overload. Tears began to stream down Aelita's face. For the first time in her adult life, she felt whole. The large piece of her life that she felt was missing had been found. She belonged to Yumi. Yumi belonged to her.

Aelita ran her fingers through Yumi's blonde tresses then pressed Yumi into her. "Baby, please." Aelita whispered. "Please." Without asking what Aelita might have meant with her plea, Yumi slowly entered with her tongue. Aelita lifted her hips off of the bed and cried out, "AHHH… GOD… DAMN!!!!… BABY, YEAH!!!"

Aelita's smooth skin glistened with sweat. Her pulse raced and her body tensed as her climax neared. Yumi continued sliding her tongue inside Aelita at a moderate pace. The only sound inside Yumi's bedroom was Aelita's breathless panting. The Asian beauty then brought her hand down to her center and began massaging her clit. Yumi smiled to herself sensing that the end was near. The closer Aelita got, the more she let Yumi know.

"UNH-HUH… UNH-HUH… UNH-HUH… UNH-HUH… Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah…" Then Aelita's body began riding the wave of the single-most satisfying climax of her life. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Aelita's breathing began to slow but was still very labored. Yumi lifted her head and began planting kisses on Aelita's stomach. Yumi reached down and ran her finger through Yumi's hair again and cupped her face. "Yumi." Yumi whispered softly.

"My name has never sounded so good." Yumi whispered. Aelita smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aelita whispered sweetly.

"Anything." Yumi responded.

"You waited six days and that's the best you got?" Aelita tried to deadpan her question but her facial muscles betrayed her and showed a smirk.

Yumi burst out in laughter and dropped her head onto Aelita's stomach. Aelita could feel the vibration of Yumi's laughter travel throughout her body.

"You're just trying to coax a better orgasm out of me for yourself." Yumi said, peeping Aelita's game. "Sweetheart, let me let you in on a little secret with me. You don't have to coax. All you have to do…" Yumi said as she lowered her head between Aelita's thighs. "…is ask."Yumi began round two of their lovemaking, taking Aelita by surprise.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Aelita cried out. "So… does… this mean… we're… officially… a couple? MMMMM!!!!"

Yumi slowly licked Aelita from her entrance up to her clit in one fluid motion eliciting another scream. "You could say that." Yumi them planted a soft kiss on Aelita's clit. "Yes, we're a couple." She then took Aelita's clit into her mouth and sucked hard causing Aelita to cry out before she could respond to Yumi's answer.

--------------------------

They walked back to Aelita's room when they saw a note on her door. It said " I'm sorry. I can't to it to you guys. Please forgive me." And Aelita looked at a camera tape in her hand that said "Yumi's and Aelita's sex life"

Aelita look at Yumi. " I guess she really dose love us." Aelita said.

"Then I guess we should show her how we feel." Said Yumi as they walked to Sissy's door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I made you guys happy. Please review. And thank you dragonlegendofdrake for helping in the past..


	5. Forgiveness

Hey guys. Next week might be my final chapter, all depends how my review people think. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Meanwhile Naruto is reading this and drooling.

"Man, this shit is good." Naruto said.

"Naruto? Why are you here? You don't even belong on this show!" I said.

"So! Ero-sein will use this for his research."Naruto said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, I need that. Well it's a good thing I posted this chapter before he took it. Enjoy" I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Code:Lesbian**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**Forgiveness**_

Sissy was in her room, lying on her bed, with her eyes closed thinking about why she did that awful thing to Yumi and Aelita. She had done pretty mean things in the past to the group, but this was low, even for her. She couldn't believe why she stooped so low as to record them having sex and then blackmail them to have sex with her. Ever since she saw them screwing each other at the spa, she couldn't think straight at all.

"What am I going to do? They'll never forgive me after what I done to them." Sissy said.

Sissy then sat up and looked at her clock. It read 4:30pm. Sissy sighed to herself, thinking about how to approach this situation, when she hears a knock at the door. She stood up, walked to the door and opened the door, surprised at who she saw there.

"Hello Sissy. May we come in?" Asked Yumi with a faint smile.

Ummm...Sure." Sissy said as she stepped aside of the doorway to let Yumi and Aelita in.

Yumi and Aelita both sat down on a couch across of Sissy's bed, and looked around a bit.

"You have a nice room Sissy." Aelita said.

"Thank you. I'm going to get new wallpaper for it next week." Sissy said, as she sat on her bed.

"That's nice. Ummm... Sissy. There's something we have to talk about." Said Yumi.

Sissy sighed as she gathered her thoughts. "Yes, we do. First off, I'm sorry for what I did. There's no excuse for me to do such an awful thing. I just don't know aht came over me." Sissy said.

" I agree. There is no excuse for what you did to us. It was down right cruel and wrong." Yumi said.

Sissy faced her head at the floor as she said."I'm sorry. It's just -"

"And we haven't been turned on so much in our lives." Aelita said with a grin.

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Sissy, lifting her head up.

"It took a lot of nerve to record us having sex, and even more nerve to blackmail us." Aelita said.

"But it took you even more courage to bring it back to us and apologize." Yumi said.

"I really am sorry for hurting you both. I hope you can forgive me." Sissy said.

"Of course we can. After all, that's what the title of this chapter means right?" Aelita said.

"That's true." Sissy said.

"So ummm...do you wanna watch the video with us?" Yumi asked.

"Ummm...Sure, why not." Sissy said, while blushing.

Yumi then walked to Sissy's tv, pulled out of her pocket and put it in the vcr and pushed the play button and the video began.

When they got to Aelita's room, they opened and began one of the most amazing kisses like never before, without shutting the door.

Yumi and Aelita continued an unbreakable kiss as Yumi pushed Aelita on to her bed, and got on top of her, before she grabbed her breast and began rubbing it softly, causing Aelita to moan throught their kiss

Aelita grabbed Yumi's sides, and snaked her hands under Yumi's shirt, working her way up to her breasts  
When Aelita finaly reached Yumi's breasts, she realized Yumi wasn't wearing a bra, and Aelita instantly pinched her nipples slightly, as she rubbed her breasts

Yumi pulled away from the kiss and began sucking on Aelita's neck, while nibbling it slightly, then she un-zipped Aelita's sweater and opened it up so she could grab her breasts, then realizing that she had on her bra, so yumi sneaked her hand to Aelita's back and unhooked her bra, then pulled it off completely, before grabbing the soft bare breasts

"Ohh Yuuumiii!!" Aelita moaned

Yumi pulled off of Aelita "Take off the rest of your clothes..." she said, and Aelita nodded

Aelita stood up and and too took off the rest of her clothes as did Yumi

When they were both naked Yumi intertwined both of her hands fingers with Aelita's hands, and pushed her back to the bed, and began licking Aelita's breast, and nipples

Slowly but surely Yumi made her way down Aelita's warm body, and in between her legs, and began licking Aelita's clit

"uughhhh Yumi, ooohhh" Aelita moaned as Yumi's tongue venture around and through the walls of her pussy and clit

Yumi released one of Aelita's hands and slid a finger into her pussy, and began swirling it around

Aelita bobbed and rolled her hips to Yumi's motions...

Then, the video stopped.

"Wow Sissy. Your camera dose great work." Aelita said.

"I agree. Maybe it wasn't so bad for you to recored us at all." Said Yumi, smiling.

"Hey, you guys want to bake a cake?" Sissy asked

"Sure, but lets do it at my house. Everyone won't be home until tomorrow." Yumi said.

"Yeah and lets wear some dress because it's so hot in these clothes."

"Okay" Said Yumi and Sissy in usion.

------------------------------------

Aelita was at Yumi's house in her kitchen getting ready for the cake when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Sissy at the door.

Aelita let her in and Sissy went over to the fridge and opened it up. The eggs were way down on the bottom shelf, so Sissy bent down, and her skirt lifted up at the back, showing Aelita that Sissy wore a garter belt but no panties.

Sissy had the sweetest ass Aelita have ever seen. It was round and big, but not too big, and Sissy had a little puckered asshole that just begged to be kissed. Sissy quickly got up with the eggs before Aelita could try anything funny.

Sissy had the cold eggs in her hands, and when Aelita passed her the cup of sugar, Sissy thanked her and let one of those eggs slip. It cracked on the floor, and that yellow yolk just seeped out. Sissy was going to get down on her hands and knees and wipe it up, but Aelita laughed and told her not to cry over cracked eggs.

Sissy laughed too, and stood still so as not to step in the sticky mess she'd made. Instead, Aelita got down on her knees and strated wiping that egg up, right under the hem of Sissy's pretty summer dress.

Aelita's head got directly under Sissy's dress, which came up to just above her knees, and Aelita got to thinking what she might see if she happened to look up. Well, she did look up, and got a wounderful sight. Sissy had a pretty little shaved pussy just like her own.

"It's quite all right, you looking up my dress, but I want to know are you going to go on being a damn fool and wait all day, or get down to eating me up?" Asked Sissy.

So Aelita was down on her knees between Sissy's legs lapping away at her soft, pink pussy when she heard the kitchen door open and close. Aelita started to get up, Sissy told her it was just fine to keep going.

"It's only Yumi, remember." Sissy said. "Don't stop what you're doing, honey."

Aelita went back to work, sending her tongue deep into the soft crevice between Sissy's leg's. It tasted dandy. Sissy started moaning and massaging her hands through Aelita's short pink hair, pulling Aelita's face to her pussy.

Yumi must've come up behind Aelita, because she heard Yumi's whistle, soft and low, and then she tugged one of Aelita's tits out of her dress. Yumi was down beside Aelita on the kitchen floor, pulling and kneading on her boobs like it was bread dough. Aelita could not see her face, but she soon felt Yumi mouth on a nipple and it felt good. Aelita kept just nibbling on Sissy's clitoris.

Suddenly Sissy let out a deep, load moan, meaning she must've come, because she clenched her fist and cracked the two eggs she was holding. Aelita knew she'd cracked them , because she felt the cold, sticky yolk dripping down her neck. She moved out from under Sissy's dress, and some of the egg slid down her front, between her breast.

"Here, let me help you with that, dear." Yumi said as she began to lick up the egg from between Aelita's boobs.

Meanwhile, Sissy sat down in a chair, her legs up over either arm so that her snatch was wide open. She had a pretty face, and with her eyes closed she looked like she was praying. But she wasn't, she was diddling herself with her sticky fingers.

Yumi pulled Aelita's dress over her head to get at the egg better and started kissing and feeling her titties, while Sissy just kept stuffing two fingers up her pussy. Sissy was moaning fairly load again. Aelita was surprised at how quickly Sissy could make herself come like that. Aelita wasn't felling too poorly herself.

Aelita have always liked the feeling of someone playing with her tits, and even like to do it herself. Now here was this pretty woman sitting cross-legged on my kitchen floor giving her breasts a wounderful time. Aelita could feel her own pussy getting oiled up, so she asked Yumi to put one of her fingers in it.

Sissy shivered in the chair, with her bottom lifted up and her long legs dangling wide apart on the arms, so that as Aelita looked up she could get a perfect view of Sissy's cunt and her anus. Sissy asked Aelita to kiss her ass, so Aelita leaned forward, spread her cheeks and stuck her tongue right up Sissy's bum.

Sissy screamed with joy as Aelita wriggled her tongue up her tight bunghole while Yumi finger fucked Aelita and pulled on her tits. Sissy kept on putting her own finger up herself, so the only one who didn't have anything up her twat was poor Yumi.

Aelita told Yumo to come forward and open up her legs, and soon her dress was off, showing Aelita that she didn't favor undergarments either int his hot weather.

They got rid of most of the rest of their clothes and got back to it. Aelita could just barley twist around and get her index finger up her slippery cunt and they felt fine.

With all the thrusting and grunting and perspiration, it wasn't too long before they had their orgasms. It was wonderful how they all happened, one after the other, like church bells.

First Sissy had one more yelling fit, as her asshole dilated and she tightened her sphincter spastically on Aelita's tongue deep up there. Then Yumi whimpered that she was "gonna come" and she did, almost tearing the roof off with her screams. Next it was Aelita's turn, and what with Yumi's finger up her box and mouth around her swollen nipple, it was a good one.

Then they just lay there panting in the heat. Then all three of the girls laughed and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. They all agreed that so long as they were all going to spend the summer toget her, it was good they broke the ice soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was delayed for a while. I had to baby sit a bunch of kids today. Please Review and-

Later!


End file.
